Perfect Peter
by cookie-monster101
Summary: Not much is known about Peter. Can Sophie unravel the mystery surrounding his life,as well as her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

_He was beautiful. This was the first thing I noticed about him. His porcelain features were disguised by a large lock of hair that hung over one side of his face. He wore a casual top with black jeans; to everyone, he was just another student in an already over-populated school. But to me, he was unlike anyone I had ever saw. When he sat next to me,i felt...happier. I had never had that amazing feeling before, with anyone. He was just so…different. Of course, this was a good different. Whenever I was with him, I instantly felt better about myself, and my life. But I soon realised, I wasn't the only one who liked him. And I found myself slowly sliding into the shadows…_

"Hey"

I swung round; Peter stood in my hallway.

"Peter! What are you doing here?"

I quickly slammed my laptop shut.

"Wow! You better watch you don't break that, it costs a lot y'know "

I smiled to myself. I still felt guilty for letting Peter buy me it, but I couldn't refuse. After all, his family were mega-rich.

"You haven't answered my question" I spoke playfully, but really, I wished he hadn't come. I didn't know how I felt about Peter these days. I needed to get my head straight before I got lost in his warm eyes. Or ogled his muscular body, which was outlined by the adorable blue shirt he was wearing…

_Stop thinking like this! _

"Soph?"

I shook myself out of a very inappropriate dream.

"Sorry! I was daydreaming"

" I could tell." His lips formed into a crooked grin. I simply melted; his smile always had that effect on me.

" So, uh, what you doing?"

Something was wrong. I could always tell with Peter. I had known him for years, learned every gesture, every reaction. I knew something was bothering him. But for now, I'd play dumb.

"Nothing. Just…doing some writing."

I debated with myself whether or not to tell him, I didn't write much, he might want to read it. And I didn't want that. If I were obvious, he wouldn't want to read it, maybe.

"Oohh, I never knew you wrote stories!"

Damn. The stupid laptop had clicked back open again, I must of slammed it too hard. The screen was clearly visible, my pathetic attempt at hiding my 'story' had failed.

He squealed with delight, rushing over to my laptop,and in the process swinging his bag off over his shoulder to dump on my desk.

"No! Its really boring. you wouldn't want to read it."

He stopped for a second, turning around in the desk chair to face me.

"Why? Of course I want to read it, you've written it "

He turned back around, opening the laptop fully, and started reading.

"Peter!" I reached forward and hit the shut down button. I'd rather lose my work, than have Peter reading it. I would almost certainly die from embarrassment, or gain myself an awkward friendship.

"Hey! I was reading that! "

"Its. Private."

"Okay…touchy." He flashed another grin. I forgave him immediately.

"So. What _were_ you doing?"

The mood was back to normal; I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, not much. "

"Well…lets do something!"

My mind started to conjure up ideas, things Peter would certainly **not** want to do.

"We could…"

But he interrupted me; Peter always did when he got excited.

"Oh! Lets go see Gabe!"

Gabe was short for Gabriel. He was very sweet. We had all met each other around about the same time in high school. We were our own little group. We didn't need anybody else. But lately, Peter had been hanging around with Gabe a lot more than me. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was jealous.

"Okay, okay, just let me finish this "

I pointed towards 'the story.' He sighed, knowing I wanted some time to finish it on my own.

"Fine. Can I get changed in your room?"

Without asking, Peter walked away to my room. He always asked, but we both knew that the answer was gonna be yes. Maybe it was his rich upbringing to always ask. But aside from being super-polite, Peter was nothing like his family. When I met them, I refused to believe he was apart of those manipulative, condescending people. They looked down on me the whole time I was there. But Peter would look at me every few minutes, shaking his head and laughing. He obviously didn't take his family very seriously.

Within a few hours,it was easy to tell Peter was very close to his brother, Nathan. They departed the dinner table at one point to go talk in Nathan's office.I simply had to excuse myself,saying i was going to the bathroom,when really i was eavesdropping. I also **had** to get away from Peter's mother. She was the kind of woman who believed nobody was good enough for her sons. Even though i was just a friend to Peter.

As much as I disliked Peter's family, they intrigued me. So I got to the office, and peeked inside. In private, they stood close when they talked, and when they hugged, Nathan held on to Peter so tightly, as if he would drop dead at any moment. It got me thinking. I sometimes wondered if there were parts of Peter's life that he didn't tell me about. Things he didn't tell anyone about. Not me, not Gabriel....well, I didn't know what he told Gabriel.

Peter obviously told Nathan everything, or so it looked. If they weren't brothers, I would of mistaken them for lovers. Honestly, I would have. The intense stares,the tight hugs...

i shook myself back to reality. i was definetely daydreaming to much today,and i still had'nt written any more of my 'story.'

A cough from my room startled me. i had almost forgetten Peter was still here. He could of been naked,right now,in my bedroom. i resisted the temptation to go sneak a look.

_Ok,i have to stop thinking like this. Peter's my best friend!_

All thoughts were erased from my mind though,when Peter walked through only wearing a towel.i just hoped i was'nt drooling....

***

So what do you think? should i continue? i'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i took a while to update. sometimes i update quickly,other times, not so quickly x**

**thank you to the people who reviewed! youz are all very nice,and you made me want to write more.**

**this is all from sophies POV,i tried to write it like a diary. its my first time writing in this narrative (is that even what you call it ?) so go easy on me :)**

***

I snapped my mouth shut so hard it hurt. I couldn't deny it to myself any longer; I liked Peter more than a friend, I have done for years.

"Soph!" he was staring at me with concern. I had zoned out, again.

"Sorry Peter." I shook my head, focusing all my attention on him. He had obviously been speaking, but I hadn't been listening. How rude of me.

"You were spaced out, again. Are you okay?"

Great. Now he thought something was bothering me. I couldn't tell him, because he was my problem… my yummy, sweet problem.

I am so mixed-up. It was moments like this I wished I had made some friends who were girls in high school, instead of hanging out with guys all the time. I don't know, I just feel more comfortable around guys. They're comfortable around me too. I'm never the girlfriend, just the girl who guys are friends with.

Peter was staring again.

"You're becoming as dreamy as I am." He laughed, that adorable smile I love appeared out of nowhere. It was my favourite smile in the whole entire world. Slanting upwards slightly, almost a grin but not quite, it was adorable. Nobody else could copy his smile.

Peter had always been dreamy, and he was right, I was becoming increasingly dreamy.

"So, um, hurry up so we can catch Gabriel before he goes off to work." I was suddenly desperate to change the subject. I hated being centre of attention at the best of times, but when Peter put me in the spotlight (which he did often) I hated it. i felt so insecure,like i wasn't good enough for him or something. _He _didn't make me feel like that,it was just me being me.

Peter had a way of just knowing people,their emotions,their actions...even what they were thinking sometimes. which i have to admit,when he 'read' my mind,it freaked me out a little at how accurate he was. I guess he's just filled with empathy; another reason I loved him so much. Even if i can hide how I truly feel from everyone else, I can never hide anything from Peter. Never. So, sooner or later, he would find out how I felt about him. Then I don't know what would happen. I did know I would rather have Peter in my life than not all, but if he knew how I felt, it wouldn't the same easy friendship we had right now.

"Okay, bossy boots." Bossy boots? Must be a new nickname for me. He was always coming up with nicknames for me. The oldest one 'Soph,' had sticked. But the rest had disappeared almost as fast as he had thought of them. I was never imaginative enough to come up with any for him. I knew his brother called him 'Pete' sometimes, but that was it. The rest of time he's known as Peter. Honestly, I really wonder what attracted Peter to me in the first place (as a friend remember, nothing more.)

In high school (yes, I know I keep referring back to that place. and I know I use brackets too much as well, but oh well.) he could have had his pick of girls, or boys. Whether he was a friend to them, or if he went further than that, I'm still confused as to why he chose plain old me. Because being friends with me, his popularity dropped severely. He was no longer intriguing. Kids lost interest and soon he was _just _Peter. He had never been _just_ Peter to me. The day I met him I was transfixed. (you'll come to learn that I'm very cheesy. I can say some things that would make most people cringe. What can I say; I'm a hopeless romantic.)

"How's the book going?" For a second time that day, I slammed the laptop shut. This time however, it almost did break. Peter had been exaggerating last time,another thing he does often.

"Wow. Hey, you ain't getting another one of those," He was teasing me, but I wasn't in the mood anymore. I was angry with him, he could of read my 'story,' when I told him not to. I knew it wasn't his fault, I was more angry at myself, but the damage was done now.

"Lets go." I could sense the hurt in his voice. I had hurt him, but I didn't mean to. Why was I so stupid?

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my bag and he locked the door. I worried that this was going to be awkward again. I breathed a sigh of relief when we got into the car and he started talking again. We never fall out for more than an hour. I usually give in cause I can't refuse those puppy dog eyes of his, and he was simply too nice a person to hold a grudge.

Gabriel's apartment wasn't far. Yes, he lives in an apartment too, we all do. It was a city after all, and even though we would eventually have great careers, we didn't have them yet. We were a bit short for cash. That was why we shared our money, me, Gabriel and Peter. If one of us needed money for rent, or food, or whatever, we would give it to them. This system, if that's what you want to call it, worked. Of course, it only applied to the essential things in life. If I needed new clothes, but had no money for them, I wouldn't go asking Peter or Gabriel. Again, I wish I had more friends who were girls, or even just one. We could of shared clothes with each other. Not that they would want to wear mine though. I had a very boyish style. At work, I was the perfect,professional, working woman. I wore a suit and everything. I'm in a rather low payed office job, but I work hard, and hope one day I will get a promotion, so that means looking good as well. Jeez, I do get sidetracked, sorry. Lets just say I have a unique way of dressing.

"We're here," he announced loudly. I was surprised. Peter hadn't spoken a word the whole way, not like I had noticed because I was daydreaming, again. I knew he already thought something was up, but now his concern grew. I could tell by my years of studying his behaviour that he was silently observing me as we walked into Gabriel's flat-block. I was nowhere near as good at analysing people as Peter was, but I knew him.

He knocked on Gabriel's door one to many times. I had to grab his wrist to restrain him from knocking any more.

"Peter, give him a chance to get to the door".

i spoke quite harshly, but if he picked up on it, it didn't show. A stupid smile was plastered across his face; he was excited all of a sudden. I felt a twang of jealousy wash over me. But why was I jealous? Gabriel and Peter are just friends. Aren't they?

**can you please review if you're reading this! i really appreciate every review. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter!"

"Gabriel!"

They immediately wrapped their arms around each other and proceeded to hug for a good few minutes. It was as if I wasn't there.

Okay, this is gonna be awkward...for me anyway. Gabriel had the same stupid smile on his face as he pulled away from Peter. He turned to hug me but I was already pushing past him and into his apartment.

"We just wanted to come see you before you went to work y'know." Alright, it was a bit obvious I was jealous, but its not like they would notice.

"That's really nice of you guys." Gabriel was _still_ staring at Peter, and Peter was _still_ staring at Gabriel. Oh, I might just combust one of these days from jealousy.

"Yeah, well, we are your friends and we haven't seen you in a while..."

" I saw Peter yesterday Soph. He said you were working?" Fair enough, I was working, but that still made me mad.

"Have you got anything to eat?" I wandered into the tiny kitchen before they noticed my cheeks were bright red. I had a habit of doing that when I'm nervous, embarrassed, etc. I really hate it.

"Soph, can you make us some coffee? Please!" Peter sweetly asked.

I might as well, its better than watching them as they stared at each other. I didn't want to think of what they might be doing whilst I was out the room. I got as far as getting three mugs out of the cupboard though, when my curiosity got the better of me. I might not want to know if they're more than friends, but I just had to. I need to know things, another bad habit of mine.

Thankfully, the door was ajar, so I could peek through to the living room easily.

Gabriel was sitting on the cough opposite Peter. That soon changed though, when the conversation took a rapid turn to girls and relationships. Peter moved to sit next to him. They were just chatting, but there was an atmosphere in the room. I completely forgot about the coffee as I watched the scene unfold.

Peter made a joke. Gabriel laughed, a little too enthusiastically if you ask me, and they were hugging again in no time. This time though, when they pulled back, they're faces were serious. They froze, simply looking at each other; their faces must have been only two inches apart.

I ruined the moment by 'accidentally' opening the creaky door I was leaning against.

"Soph! Gave us a fright there." Gabriel acted as if nothing had happened and they instantly broke apart. Mission accomplished Sophie.

Oh, I'm evil.

"Any more progress on that coffee Sophie? We got to go soon, and let Gabe get to work." Peter announced the fact that we had to leave soon rather sadly.

"Um, yeah, sure. Gimme a minute..."

It must have been the worst cup of coffee I've ever had. It wasn't appreciated by Gabriel and Peter either, I could tell. When we left, I had a massive wave of deja vu. Gabriel went straight to hug Peter again, and he happily welcomed the hug. I stood there, awkwardly trying to direct my eyes anywhere but on them. Thing is, Gabriel's apartment isn't much of an interesting place. So, with nowhere for my eyes to look, they landed on them two again.

"Drop by anytime you want p..." He was about to say Peter. "...you guys. I love having company." No, you love having Peter's company.

"Yeah, we will" Peter replied cheerily.

He can come back on his own.

***

well,this chapters pretty late and pretty short,sorry about that.i kinda have to revise though. i shouldn't be writing anything,but i count this as English revision ;)

please** review**!

xo


End file.
